¡Viaje de Fin de curso!
by Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F
Summary: ¡Nuestros amigos de South Park han decidido…! Dejar la escuela… ¡Nah, todavía! ¡Han decidido irse de viaje de fin de curso! O más bien Garrison los obligo... ¿Qué pasará en este "inocente" viaje? (Experiencia Personal).
1. Prólogo

**Summary: ¡Nuestros amigos de South Park han decidido…! Dejar la escuela… ¡Nah, todavía! ¡Han decidido irse de viaje de fin de curso! ¿Qué pasará en este "inocente" viaje?**

**Hiker: … Advertencias: ¿Estupideces? Ehm… Vivido… Algunas cosas fueron agregadas.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

_El inició de la pesadilla…_

El sol se iniciaba en South Park. Craig Tucker se levantaba con las ganas del mundo. Si… Las ganas del mundo…

-¡CRAIGGGGGGGGGGG! ¡LEVANTATE CANIJO!-Gritaba amablemente como buena hermana, Ruby.

-¡CÁLLATE POR AMOR A DIOS!-Le lanzo una almohada salvaje su hermano.

Pasando toda esta hermosa escena, linda, linda. Vamos a ver al Tucker yendo a la escuela…

-Shalalala… Amo mi vida… Shalalala.-Cantaba sin ánimos en un intento por divertirse.

Y para su gran suerte llego a la escuela luego de 2 horas… Con eso obviamente consiguió un diploma de excelencia puntual, obvio.

Luego de una clase aburridamente aburrida la supuesta clase de Español tomo un giro inesperado…

-Y pues… He estado hablando con sus padres… Y hemos llegado a una conclusión.-Aviso Garrison feliz de la vida tirando rosas por doquier.

-¿Destruir South Park?- Ese fue Christophe.

-¿Iniciar la 4ta guerra mundial?-

-¿Hacer una campaña de padres?-

-¿Ponerse en contra de nosotros?-

-¿Castigarnos?-…

Todos miraron a Butters.

-¿Qué?-Se encogió de hombros.

1 HORA DESPUÉS DE REGAÑOS….

-Bueno hemos decidido hacer un viaje de fin de curso.-En seguida todos se pusieron a reír.-¿Qué están gracioso?

-No lo entendería maestro… ¿O maestra?-Craig simplemente ignoro ese hecho y siguió riendo.

-Kyle, me dices o te bajo 10 puntos en cada ma…

-¡Es que vera pues…!-Kyle suspiro dejando de reír.- ¿De dónde está escuela sacará dinero para eso?-

Todos rieron aún más.

-Pues veras… ¡De sus padres!- Garrison los apunto con cara de "Pues obvio."

Lo que paso después fue gritos, explicaciones, avisos para firmar, y un Garrison salir corriendo casi casi por la ventana.

Craig Tucker veía el aviso. Se lo tuvo que dar a su padre – Por ser el primero en verlo – y luego irse de nuevo a clases (Si, se fue en plena clase).

_Prólogo._

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Shalala! ¡Las locas aventuras de los teams! XD. Este es el inicio de mi viaje (Creanme, Ruby fue casi mi hermana, yo era Craig en este sentido) Creanme que lo que hicimos fue pura estupidez X3 Apenas llegamos y ya todos se pierden y una amiga (Que llego antes que yo) se emborrachaba con un vaso de un líquido rosa ¡Mi dios, era identificado! **

**Roy: Si se preguntan cual fue el Hotel para hacerse una idea… Pues…**

**Hiker: Obviamente no podíamos irnos a otros lugares lejanos. Asique fuimos al REF. Y nos quedamos 3 días XD.**

**Flik-Bye!**


	2. ¡La llegada!

**Hiker: Bueno como dije en el primer cap es "la llegada" por asi decirlo…**

**Roy: XD muy estúpida por cierto.**

**Hiker: Shared up, red! Ah! Por cierto a cierta persona que comento que quería Cryle debo decirle que lamentablemente eso será sueño imposible, me disculpo de ante mano porque realmente odio el Cryle.**

**Roy: Y a otra cierta persona.**

**Hiker: Bueno, es una experiencia personal, algo traumatica… Debo decir… -Escalo frío- Pero va a haber cosas agregadas (Tu sabes… Las parejas XD).**

**Comencemos!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

-Me podrían repetir… ¿Por qué voy en la cajuela?-Shelly estaba que se moría.

-Porque… ¡Asi lo quiso Dios, Shelly! ¡Deja de contradecir a Dios!-Gritaba el padre de los Marsh.

-¡Ya cállense! ¡Llevan discutiendo media hora! ¡Yo iré en la cajuela!- (*) Stan se subió a la parte trasera del carro normal de la vida.

10 horas de viaje después…

-¡Llegamos!-Grito la madre emocionada por el viaje. De hecho más que el mismo graduado.

Bajaron sus cosas y vieron que Tweek llegaba detrás de ellos con un conejo agarrando una taza que decía Coffe.

-¿Un muñeco?-Stan miro a Tweek.

-¿Un ¡Gah! Libro?-Tweek miro a Stan.

Se encogieron de hombros y entraron dejándole toda esa cosa de recepción a sus padres, porque… Admitámoslo ¡Ellos ni madre de que hablaban! Pero Stan tenía la llave por que la peleo.

-¡Stan!-

-¡Tweek!-

Sus padres llamaban a los dos chicos que miraron como los padres les hacían seña de ir.

En seguida les pusieron fácilmente una pulsera… Si… Fácilmente…

-¡gah! ¡E-eso es un di-dispositivo de ¡GAH! R-rastreo! ¡N-NO LO QUIERO! ¡FBI ME ¡GAH! V-VIGILA!-Inició su crisis nerviosa para salir corriendo siendo detenido por un manotazo de… ¿Kyle?

-Hola Kyle.-Saludo el azabache llegando con el colorado.

-Mashalo Stan.-"Saludo" el de cabello rojo y luego miro a Tweek en el suelo ¿Durmiendo?- Me alegra no ser el único que haya traído peluches… (*).-Anunció Kyle con un líquido de procedencia no identificada color rosa.

-¿Qué estás tomando? ¡Es muy temprano para que te alcoholices, Kyle!-Exclamo asustado el moreno.

-¡Hey, tranquilo viejo! Solo es una hermosa cosa traída del cielo que se llama Pantera Rosa.- Aviso y luego le tendió el vaso.- ¿Quieres?

-… P-pero… ¡Bah! ¡Dame acá!-Le quito el vaso y tomo un poco para luego sentir el flechazo panteroso de la bebida.- Creo que iré a pedir uno…

-Okey…-Kyle estaba medio asustadito pero luego termino riendo de la nada.- Nos vemos luego.

Stan respiro resignado.

-¡CRÍO DE LAS MIL PATATAS!-Esa era su linda hermana, hermosa como siempre.

-¿Qué quieres Shelly?-Stan miro a su hermana mayor esperando no ser bullineado por está.

-Dame la llave, de una vez ve con tus amigos igual de pequeños y molestos que tú.-Y ni siquiera oyó respuesta. Solo le quito la llave y se fue.

-Ah… Que linda.-Y luego fue con Tweek y vio que este ya no estaba.- ¿Tweek? Oh… Shit… ¡Tweek!

Luego de media hora de buscar a nuestro rubio maniático favorito…

Vamos con Kyle que estaba yendo a una cabaña con un mini bar y un lugar de comida con muchas mesas, en una de las mesas (Estaban dos pegadas) estaban 3 personas con toallas en la cabeza casi, casi.

-Oye Craig, ya llego Tw… ¡AH!-Y ni siquiera vio como Craig no estaba allí lo último que supo fue que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien marica?-Su buen amigo Cartman tan educado como siempre mientras el colorado se levantaba lo volvió a tirar.

-No seas asi Cartman.-Ese era ¿Kenny? Kyle se olvido del hecho de que Kenny estaba allí con la esperanza de que este lo ayudara.- ¡Es asi!-Y lo volvieron a tirar.

-¡K-kyle!-Oyeron la vocecita de cierto rubio llegando tendiéndole la mano pero…-¡AH!-Si… Cartman siguió de educado y lo tiro amablemente. ¡Pero miren como de bonito estaba el suelo!

Kyle y Kenny miraron mal a Cartman.

Este solo río diciendo "¡Maricas!" y se fue de allí.

En otra parte…

-Ya llegaron y se meten a la piscina.- Ese era Token que veía como Clyde estaba en la piscina jugando ese juego que solo se juega dentro de esta (*).

-Token, Token, Token… ¡No lo entenderías! ¡Creo que deberías relajar la vena un poquito!-Decía el castaño haciendo que el moreno morenoso lo ahogara con la piscina.

Dejando los intentos homicidas de Token… Vamos a otra parte.

-Me dejaron solo… ¡Estoy perdido!-Gritaba ¿¡Damien?!- Eso me pasa por venir y que todo mi salón no venga.

-Pero yo vine.-Pip que estaba al lado suyo se sintió Alone.

-No, no Pip. ¡Tú no estás aquí!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Eres un holograma! ¡Y yo…! ¡SOY TU ABUELO!-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ABUELITOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Te extrañe! ¡¿Por qué nos dejaste?! ¡¿Por qué fuiste por el tesoro del Caribe a esa película de Jacks Parrow!-Chilla el rubio.

-Era parte del destino…

En otra parte…

-Tengo hambre ¡Vamos allá!-Kyle jalaba de la mano a Gregory hacia el restaurante (No el de la cabaña, uno que está casi junto a la entrada).

-¡Kyle! ¡Llevas media hora diciendo eso y ya fuimos como 10 veces allí!-Gregory estaba arrepentido del favor que le hizo a los señores Broflovsky al traer a su hijo con Christophe y él. (*).

En otra parte…

-¡MUERE CLYDE!-Token pensando que podía volar se tiro a la piscina pero no voló al final.

-¡Token!-Clyde miro como el pobre se hundía.- ¡Oh mierda! ¡Token!

En otra parte.

-Sabía que debía quedarme con mis Frikiadas… Lo sabía.-Ese era Kevin saliendo de su cuarto para encontrarse con ¿Christophe?

-Tienes que ayudarme Chico-Wars.-Agarro su mano y agarro un nuevo cigarro.

-¿Q-qué? ¡¿A dónde vamos?!-

-¡La niña! ¡LA NIÑA! ¡Ella lo sabe todo! ¡Investiguemos acerca de este hotel!-Gritaba Christophe.

-¡¿POR QUÉ YO?!-

-No encuentro a Gregory.-

En otra parte…

-Kenny creo que es hora de desayunar.-Cartman miro su reloj y jalo a Butters y Kenny con el.- ¡AL RESTAURANTE!  
-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-¡Mis padres me castigaran!-

-¡Patata!-…

-Cállate Cartman. La regaste.

En otra parte…

Damien y Pip miraban la persona frente a ellos. Una niña de más de 6 años pero menos de 8 estaba allí pasando en frente como sospechosa.

-… Damien vámonos.- Pip ni lo dudo y agarro a Damien del brazo y salieron corriendo gritando y pasando en frente de la cabaña donde Kevin y Christophe en vez de aventurar estaban emborrachándose con la Pantera rosa (*).

**Continuara…**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: XD Asi fue el primer día. Y todo fue verdad excepto la primera parte donde estaban Damien y Pip. La última si pasa pero eso se explicara luego (Al segundo día). Y lo de la cajuela… Yo iba en la cajuela de hecho fui Tweek con los peluches y Stan con el libro XD. ¡Bien!**

**Roy: El siguiente episodio. **

**Hiker: ¡Mi primer día en el hotel!**

**Roy: Avances:**

_**-¡Te juro que la vi!-**_

_**-¿Entro con la camisa? ¡MAMÁ! ¿¡Me trajiste otra camisa?!-**_

_**-¡CRAIG NO TE TIRES!-**_

_**-¡TWEEK YA BASTA CON ESA BEBIDA!-**_

_**-Yo quiero MIcky Mouse…-**_

_**-¡Foto! ¡Foto!-**_

_**-¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo!-**_

_**-¿Ese no es Garrison?-**_

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
